


I miss you (Drabble)

by Ann_lurvelygurl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl
Summary: The lonely anniversary... or maybe not.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 3





	I miss you (Drabble)

Today’s recording finally ends. Inoo makes his way to his hotel room. This is his second day in Okinawa for a TV program shooting.  
  
_One more day to go._  
  
When he asked his manager for a job involving diving, he had always envisioned himself coming to this island again with lover Takaki. Unfortunately, that is not the case this time around. He couldn’t forget the precious romance they shared approximately a year ago.  
  
Well actually, it’s today.  
  
The day Takaki declared his love for Inoo.  
  
Like a dream came true, Inoo still remembers the sweet sensation of the first kiss they shared by the Okinawa ocean. Inoo was wrapped in Takaki’s warmth embrace throughout the night. How Takaki delicately touched his body and showered him with kisses- the magical moment is still fresh and clear in Inoo’s mind.  
  
They have promised to celebrate their anniversary in the same place this year. But their busy schedule conflicted with each other. While Inoo somehow ended up in this island, Takaki is scheduled to be in Osaka for another recording.  
  
_What a lonely anniversary. Do you miss me Yuya?_  
  
Inoo taps his key card to his room door. The knob turns green, indicating that it can now be opened. Inoo slowly steps in, and the lights of the room automatically turns on.  
  
The pretty boy freezes. His heart is filled with warmth. Happy tears begin to accumulate I his eyes.  
  
“Yuya?”  
  
Takaki, who is sitting on the sofa handsomely smiles. He is wearing a quarter-sleeves dark blue shirt with black jeans. The buttons on the upper part of his shirt are loose- exposing Takaki’s tasty clavicles.  
  
“Surprise,” Takaki says in his deep voice, melting Inoo’s pure heart’s even more.  
  
Inoo didn’t wait long. He runs towards his lover and hugs Takaki tightly.  
  
“You came…” unknowingly Inoo’s tears begin to flow as he rubs his head on Takaki’s chest. “I miss you…”  
  
“I miss you more,” Takaki returns the hug. He later gently tilts Inoo’s head, so that they are facing one another.  
  
“Happy anniversary Kei,” Takaki kisses Inoo’s forehead. “You are the best thing that happens in my life.”  
  
Takaki’s words carve wide smile on Inoo’s face. The two slowly make their way to the sofa, resting themselves against the fluffy seats. Inoo quickly settles in Takaki’s arms, snuggling comfortably in his boyfriend’s warmth. A few minutes passes by with them just getting cosy cuddling under the dim light. Now and then Takaki would lovingly strokes Inoo’s hair as the other boy playfully twirls his right index finger on Takaki’s chest.  
  
Time seems to stop. This is a precious intimate moment they rarely had these past few months. Inoo doesn’t want this to end. He wants to stay like this forever- being pampered by the person he loves is bliss.  
  
Takaki takes Inoo’s right hand and kisses the dorsum part softly. He then puts Inoo’s right palm on his left cheek, rubbing it softly before kissing it again and again.  
  
Inoo climbs onto Takaki’s lap, facing the boy. Takaki put his hands on Inoo’s waist, providing support. They look into each other’s eyes for a few seconds, smiling to one another with their heart content. Inoo cups Takaki’s face, and later bend to catch his lover’s lips. The taste is still the same as Inoo remembers it- sweet and thrilling. It is insane no matter how much they kissed; the excitement remains the same.  
  
He belongs to Takaki.  
  
Inoo withdraws, slowly breaking the intimacy. He rests his head on Takaki’s left shoulder, rubbing his head at the left side of Takaki’s neck. Takaki too, intimately massaging Inoo’s back as Inoo finds his comfortable resting posture.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t prepare anything for tonight,” Takaki apologizes.  
  
Inoo shook his head. “This is special enough for me Yuya. your presence is the best gift ever,” he continues the cuddle. “I love you Yuya, with all my heart…”  
  
“I love you Kei,” Takaki whispers before giving a gentle nibble at Inoo’s right earlobe.  
  
Inoo mewls. He sits up straight again on Takaki’s lap, putting both his hands on Takaki’s shoulder, one at each side.  
  
“Yuya…” Inoo sweetly calls.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I think I’m ready…”  
  
“For what dear?”  
  
“For the real _Jouken Hansha_,” Inoo blushes. “Maybe...tonight is the night…”  
  
Takaki pulls Inoo towards him. “It’s gonna be all right…” he whispers while caressing Inoo’s right cheek.  
  
Inoo kisses Takaki’s lips once again.  
  
“We don’t need to go against our instinct.”  
  
The cold night is heated up by the lovers’ warmth and heavenly touch on each other.  
  
Nothing can stop them, for their love is burning fierier than ever.  
  
  
~the end.


End file.
